Visher L. Wulfgar
Visher Leonidas Wulfgar Call him: Vish/Visher, Mr. Wulfgar or Sir Leonidas 'His Job': "Armageddon; The Fate of this World and Everyone. Me; The Fate of Armageddon. I am The Ender of the End of Day's, The Dreadnought of Peace and Destruction. I'm the one that's going to be knocking on Heaven and Hell's door in the end... I'm Ragnarok, for a lack of better words." Titles: King of Life Weapons Master Symphony of the Storm Dreadnought of Peace and Destruction ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Basic Information Gender: Male Race: Basically 'Human', Immortal. -Infused with Sun God's soul, along with his own 'Storm' soul. Basically the embodiment of a walking Ragnarok. Biological Age: 5012 -Earth time, appears 25. Chronological Age: 40,000+ -With all the time spent within other Realms and re-living his life over through Time. Born: 3rd millennium - 5th century BC, July 13th, Tallon Valley Height: 7'0" (213.36 cm) - 7'8" (237 cm) in Full Armor. Weight: 217 lbs (98.4 kg) - 474 lbs (215.3 kg) with Full-Armor & Weapons. Build: Medium-Large frame, Muscled, Kind of broad-shouldered. Hair: Long, wild black hair with dark midnight blue reaching up on the ends, always has a dark Beard. Eye: Golden, the other is gone. Skin: White with a light Tan. Relationship status: Happily Taken "I love Freya with all my heart and soul, And there is nothing in this world or the next that can deter that. Nothing." Features/Traits: -Large scar going down Chest, Two scars in an 'X' on his Back and Face and many more. -Very rough, through years of combat. -Missing his left eye. -He is ambidextrous. Alignment: Chaotic Good First time in the Battle Dome: Page 30. -A Vet if you didn't notice. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Personality The Immortal 'King of Life'. Upbeat and Lonely, Prideful and Awkward. He loves History and Old places, As well as the Rain. They calm him and give him peace away from the World. He may seem like a deadly killing machine but he's quite thoughtful, and melancholic... He just needs a chance to show it, even if he's afraid to. Normally straight forward and direct with people, He's a powerhouse of energy and sometimes doesn't give a damn, Though he'll stand by your side through Hell or Heaven... or Both! He's usually a nice guy and loves his friends, though he can come off as rude and loud or Deadly. He can also be jealous and protective of some of his friends... Which leads to an awkward moment that boxes him in, mostly with women. Not the lady's man but he can get by just fine... And He'll gladly take up a challenge of any kind. He will not hesitate to protect a Friend - He will not hesitate to Judge the masses with his own hand. Some little facts: -Anything about his Eye bothers him, though he will talk about it if you ask. -He also keeps a silver pocket watch on him at all times, for reasons of his own. -He hates Time travel, Vampires, and most of the Upper/Under-world. (Heaven and Hell.) He just disagrees with their ways, for good reason. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Abilities & Powers - Immortality: The classic 'Live forever without aging' deal, This doesn't mean that he can't feel pain. He can still be damaged but with his Regeneration it's like he barely gets hurt at all, A true Titan of a man. -No known sickness or disease can affect him. - Super-strength: Any close-combat engaged with Him will be Fatal, He can last in movement or combat for long periods of time without rest. -Lift capability up to 2000 lbs. -Able to stop a speeding truck. -He is strong enough to rip the Wings off an Angels back and De-horn a Demon with Ease. - Fast Regeneration: Naturally able to recover from any wound, Fatal or otherwise, done to him, Quickly. With this he can continue to battle for extended periods of time, Among other things. -The only thing he has never recovered is his left eye. - Millenniums worth of Combat skills: He a Master in just about every Armed/Unarmed weapon style known and unknown to the Human, Holy and Demon kind. Thus 'Weapons Master'. Prefers to be Armed at all times, normally with a Sword. ((Think Monster Hunter and Shadow of the Colossus like battles, He can range from a normal fist fight, to a magic battle and all the way up to them. With the giant monsters and the like.)) - Special: Storm Soul: As the Title 'Symphony of the Storm' says; He has the power to call forth a powerful Hurricane at will, Strong winds, Thunder and Lightning will rage throughout the area. He cannot and will not be throwing lighting at you, so don't worry, the most he can do with it is call down strike's on his foe or cast a bolt unto his weapon to super charge it for a Lethal slash. -He also use's this skill to call rain or light storms whenever he wants, usually for a nice walk. - Special: Sun Soul: The Soul of the Sun god Animus infused within his own Immortal 'Storm' Soul. With Animus in power he can call down searing beams of super heated light, 'Animus' can blast out an aura of energy as a shield or weapon. His steps become scorching and his touch like that of a white sun. -Only Animus can use these powers. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Strengths & Weaknesses - Emotional: Either it be Rage, Pride, Love or pure Sorrow. He can usually deal with his emotions but with all the years behind him, They will surely catch up. It can either help or hinder him, He can be happy and himself or it can send him into deep thought and sadness. Doesn't deal well with love, He's kinda shy. Also a bit of a hot head. -Freya, My Strength and Weakness. Oh, and watch your mouth when talking about her around me unless you want to die. - Magic: This is his biggest draw back, He has no real counter against magic foes beside his own Mind. Through planning and out-of-the-box thinking He can overcome most foes magic, He can usually find a way to use their own magic against Them. -Although: Most magic can either stop him in his tracks or deter his advance. - Long Range: Almost the same as Magic, But easier. His Armor and Regeneration allows him to either take the shots or avoid them so he can get close and strike them down. -Although: Higher caliber weapons will punch through critical or open parts of his Armor and can, depending on grade and type of Gun, send him to the ground. - Close-Combat: His Prowess. None can match him in this area, Able to cleave a car in-half with a powerful swing. Able to lunch a punch that can break through Holy armor or Demon hide, Normal Mortal's are paper to him. -Don't try to over-power him, it won't work. - Extended Punishment: Simple enough. Anything breaks if you keep going, This goes both ways; for You and Him... Remember that. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Armory, Weaponry & Clothing -Clothing/Light Armor- - Normally has his Halo/Crown on at all times and always has his black, silver-detailed eye patch on. Of course. - Formal/Normal wear: Sleeveless white shirt with white pants and a light jacket, The jacket has a black band on the left arm, blue tassels around the neck/collar and double-silver lining on the cuffs. A blue detailed over-belt with one long blue tassel; under-belt is black and doubled. His shoes are steel plated on the heels and toes, wears black finger-less gloves. -A secondary white jacket is somewhat like his blue winter coat with the truffs around the neck but lighter, the bottom is torn though and it has small black double lining around the edges. There are two clasps to hold it on; one around the collar and one around the waist. Sometimes wears a blue rose on its lapel. - Light Armor/Winter coat: A long blue coat with silver lining around the cuffs and waist, the same light armor on the shoulders but with a muffler around the neck. His over-shirt is a normal black top and silver-detailed, the under-shirt is a light-armor, dark blue, upper bodysuit. His belt is a single armored, hanging plate attached to a triple belt. The pants are the same black pants as before but without the shin armor. Has the same gloves/boots as above. -Heavy/Medium Armor- - Medium Armor: Blitzkrieg. A 'Blade Master'/'Knight' typed suit. -Speed and Movement based. -A lighter but still protective suit that he uses along side his Storm's. -Only uses blades with this suit. -Sometimes wears a silver mask. -Lightning is this Suit's best friend and best Weapon. - Medium Armor: Gilded Rook. A 'Guardian'/'Lancer' typed suit. -'Hold your Ground' based. -Middle ground for weight, able to take a lot of hits but not unbreakable. -Known as 'Animus' Gift' or Armor. -Lance and Shield are the main weapons, the back-up blade is rarely used or if 'need be' only. - Heavy Armor: RAGNARÖK. A 'Berserker'/'Assault' typed Armor. -'Kill. EVERYBODY.' based. -Very Heavy armor. -Fully Armored and Armed. -A walking Melee Tank. -Nearly Unstoppable and Unbreakable. -Weaponry- - Melee: Master trained and Self-taught to use all forms. Able to use any weapon he needs to at a moments notice. His normal weapon of choice is a Blade or Sword, but he can range from anything and everything. He uses advanced movements and knowledge to use his weapons in un-thought of ways. Catching his foes off-guard in combat. - Long range: Master trained to use all forms. Currently does not use any fire-arms as of late, he refuses to, But he can and will if the moment calls for it. He isn't a 'dead-eye' with all fire-arms but he has a enough skill to use them. - Magic: Has a basic understanding of Magic and Spell-casting but able to use None, Unless you count Weather control and Animus' white Sol as Magic. -If He were to be set into any area of 'Elemental Magic' it would have to be; Lightning. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Category:Battledomers